The conventional tying structure for an assist grip which ties a base member supporting an assist grip swingably thereon to a car body panel is so constructed as to fix the base member to the car body panel with a mounting screw (as disclosed in JP-A HEI 8-85376 ([0003], [0018], FIG. 2 and FIG. 6, for example).
Further, the tying structure for an assist grip which ties a base member simply fixing the assist grip to a car body panel is so constructed as to fix the base member to the car body panel with a mounting screw (as disclosed in JP-A HEI 4-300742 ([0003], [0013], FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, for example).
Since the conventional tying structure for an assist grip fixes the base member to the car body panel with the mounting screw, it has been incapable of performing the work of tying the base member with satisfactory workability or with high operational efficiency.
This invention has been initiated with the object of solving the inconveniences of the prior art mentioned above and is aimed at providing a tying structure for an assist grip which is capable of highly reliably tying a base member to a car body panel with high operational efficiency without either requiring use of such a jig as is needed when a screw is indispensable or necessitating management of tightening torque.